picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil:Dark Yada/@comment-1653229-20160617202004
Coucou Dark Yada, je te poste ici la partie de traduction que j'ai faite. Je ne me suis pas trop relu et je me suis pas trop pris la tête à coller mot à mot et reproduire le style de l'auteur en français (donc s'il y a des parties à retraduire n'hésite pas à me solliciter / que ce soit dans ma partie ou la tienne). -------------------------------Traduction Interview---------------------- SHORT FILMS Recently, some of Walt’s short Oswald cartoons, long thought lost, have been rediscovered (Hungry Hoboes in 2011 in Britain and recently Empty Socks in December 2014 in Norway). How did you receive this news? Very happily! Film restoration and preservation is an extremely tricky business, but in recent years some miraculous finds have been made. In some cases these films have been preserved in Europe, their original English titles replaced with new titles so that no one suspected their true origin. In a perfect world, no Disney film would be lost, so I’m always very happy when one more “lost” film is rediscovered. COURTS-METRAGES Des courts métrages de Walt sur Oswald, que l'on croyait perdus depuis longtemps, ont été récemment redécouverts ("Hungry Hoboes" en 2011 en Grande-Bretagne et plus récemment "Empty Stock" en décembre 2014 en Norvège). Comment avez vous accueilli cette nouvelle ? Très bien ! La restauration et la préservation de films est un job très difficile, mais ces dernières années de miraculeuses découvertes ont été faites. Dans certains cas, ces films ont été préservés en Europe, leurs titres originaux ont été remplacés par de nouveaux titres de façon à ce que personne ne puisse suspecter leur véritable origine. Dans un monde parfait, aucun film Disney ne se retrouverait perdu, donc je suis toujours heureux quand un film "perdu" de plus est redécouvert. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Many Alice Comedies cartoons, most released in 1927, are still nowhere to be found. How do you explain their loss and that we have never found those lost Alice films, as compared with those of Oswald? I think they were lost for various reasons, including the one I just mentioned: they actually do exist but have been hiding under alternate titles. The Disney company, after reacquiring the rights to Oswald, has been mounting an active search to reclaim the missing Oswald films, so of course they’ve turned up more Oswalds than Alices. But actually, every now and then the search process does turn up a previously missing Alice Comedy. I have hopes that eventually, many more of those films will also be rediscovered. De nombreux dessins-animés Alice Comedies, la plupart sortis en 1927, sont toujours portés disparus. Comment expliquez-vous leur perte et le fait que l'on ait jamais retrouvé ces films Alice, comparativement à ceux d'Oswald ? Je pense qu'ils ont été perdus pour différentes raisons, dont celle que je viens de mentionner : en fait ils existent mais sont cachés derrière des noms alternatifs. La Disney Company, après avoir réacquit les droits pour Oswald, a monté une recherche active pour récupérer les films Oswald manquants, c'est pourquoi ils ont récupéré plus d'Oswald que d'Alice. Mais en réalité, de temps en temps des films d'Alice émergent de ce processus de recherche. J'espère que dans un futur proche, beaucoup d'autres de ces films seront redécouverts. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- With the latest rediscoveries of Oswald cartoons, along with those of other films like Jack and the Beanstalk (1922) which was found in 2010 by David Gerstein, does Disney intend, according to your information, to release them one day on DVD or other format (such as Blu-Ray)? At the moment I don’t think they have any such plans, but I really wish they would! I’d love to be able to build up a home library of those great early films, and I don’t think I’m the only one! Do you have any information about the future of the “Walt Disney Treasures” DVD collection? Sadly, I don’t think that series has a future—I think it has run its course. But I’d love to be proven wrong! And even if we never get any more of that particular series, I’d love to see the company release more of its classic cartoon legacy in some other series. Avec les dernières redécouvertes des dessins-animés d'Oswald, avec d'autres films tels que "Jack and the Beanstalk" qui a été retrouvé en 2010 par David Gerstein, est-ce que Disney prévoit, d'après vos sources, de les sortir un jour en DVD ou d'autres formats (tels que le blu-ray) ? Pour l'instant, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient un tel plan, mais je le souhaite vraiment ! J'adorerais avoir la possibilité de me constituer ma collection de ces superbes premiers films, et je ne pense pas être le seul ! Avez-vous des informations concernant le futur de la collection DVD "Walt Disney Treasures" ? Tristement, je ne pense pas que cette série ait un futur-je pense qu'elle s'est achevée. Mais j'espère me tromper ! Et même si on en obtient pas plus de cette série, j'aimerais voir Disney sortir plus de ses dessins-animés d'anthologie dans d'autres séries. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- DISNEY SHORTS TODAY Trésors Disney (http://tresorsdisney.blogspot.com) aims to promote cartoons made by Disney since its beginnings, including through derived products (posters, key-rings, watches, cups ...) and other collectibles; not forgetting the Disney Parks, where we can see allusions to some films (for example, Silly Symphony Swings in DCA). Bravo! LES COURTS-METRAGES DISNEY AUJOURD'HUI Trésors Disney a pour but de promouvoir les dessins-animés faits par Disney depuis ses débuts, en incluant les produits dérivés (posters, porte-clés, montres, tasses...) et les autres objets collectionnables; en oubliant pas les parcs Disney, où l'on peut voir des références à certains films (par exemple les Silly Symphonies) Bravo ! Do you think the Disney company sufficiently highlights its historical productions, from Laugh-O-grams to Silly Symphonies, through museums, events, and so on? I’m always grateful when they do anything to encourage appreciation of those classic films. Is it “sufficient”? I don’t know. No matter how much they promote the classics, I always want more! Pensez-vous que Disney met suffisamment en lumière ses productions historiques, des Laugh-o-grams au Silly Symphonies, grâce aux musées, événements etc. ? Je suis toujours redevant quand ils font quoi que ce soit pour promouvoir ces films classiques. Est-ce "suffisant" ? Je ne sais pas. Ils peuvent promouvoir les classiques tant qu'ils veulent, j'en veux toujours plus ! Some characters from the shorts also seems to know a second but separate life in Disney parks. Concerning Oswald, the public can meet him since 2014 at Buena Vista Street, Disney California Adventure. Do you think reviving the cartoon characters in parks is another way to invite the public to watch their films? I suppose it is, and that’s a good thing too. Personally, I’m already fascinated with the films and don’t need any encouragement from outside sources to watch them. But if more people discover the films because of these outside efforts, more power to them! Certains personnages des courts-métrages semblent connaitre une vie secondaire mais séparée dans les parcs Disney. Concernant Oswald, le public peut le rencontrer depuis 2014 à Buena Vista Street, au parc Disney California Adventure. Pensez vous que faire revivre les personnages des dessins-animés dans les parcs est une autre façon d'inviter le public à regarder leur films ? Je suppose que ça l'est, est c'est aussi une bonne chose. Personnellement, je suis déjà fasciné par les films et je n'ai pas besoin d'incitation par des sources extérieures pour les regarder. Mais si plus de personnes découvrent les films grâce à ces efforts extérieurs, je les soutiens pleinement. -------------------------------------------------------------- Silly Symphony Swings (Disney California Adventure)Silly Symphony Swings (Disney California Adventure) In your opinion, what other means should be put in place to sensitize more people to the heritage and history of Disney Studios? I’m sorry, at the moment I don’t have any other new ideas along those lines. I guess I should write more books! D'après vous, quels autres moyens devraient être mis en place pour sensibiliser plus de gens à l'héritage et la légende des studios Disney ? Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas d'autres idées de ce type là pour l'instant. J'imagine que je devrais écrire plus de livres ! In recent years, with short films like Paperman, directed by J. Kahrs, and lately Feast, Disney seems to return to its sources. I guess that’s true. Keeping their origins in mind can only be a good thing, I think. Ces dernières années, avec des courts-métrages comme Paperman, réalisé par J. Kahrs et Feast, Disney semble retourner à sa source. J'imagine que c'est vrai. Garder ses origines à l'esprit ne peut qu'être une bonne chose, je pense. There was also a Mickey cartoon in 2013 taking the style of the 1920s/1930s and using a recording of Walt Disney’s voice: Get a Horse. What do you think about this? Again, I love the fact that people at the company appreciate and love the true Disney legacy and make an effort to keep it alive, in any form. Il y a aussi eu un dessin-animé de Mickey en 2013, reprenant le style des années 1920/1930 et utilisant un enregistrement de la voix de Walt Disney : Get a Horse. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Encore une fois, j'adore le fait que les gens chez Disney savent apprécier et chérir la véritable légende Disney et font un effort pour la maintenir en vie, sous n'importe quelle forme. CONCLUSION Do you have a message for fans of the page (especially French fans)? Just that I send them my best wishes. I like to remind people that Walt Disney really was one of the great artists of the Golden Age of cinema, and a contemporary of other great filmmakers, not only those in America. You may know that he was a kindred spirit to some of the great French directors. I’m thinking particularly of Georges Méliès and, a little later, René Clair, who was another genius and one of Walt’s contemporaries. CONCLUSION Avez-vous un message pour les fans de la page (et spécialement pour les fans français) ? Juste que je leur envoie mes plus sincères salutations. J'adore rappeler aux gens que Walt Disney était vraiment l'un des grands artistes de l'Âge d'or du cinéma, et un contemporain d'autres grands réalisateurs, pas seulement ceux basés aux Etats Unis. Je pense pzrticulièrement à Georges Méliès et, un peu plus tard, René Clair, qui était un autre génie et un des contemporains à Disney.